She's my girlfriend, but doesn't know it yet
by Etsuko An
Summary: Mokuba and Rebecca are friends, but Mokuba developed a crush on her while Rebecca seems oblivious. Mokuba has been friendzoned, but that doesn't mean he won't stay there forever. Chapters are 100-550 words in length. -kiddyshipping- mixed with hints of foreignshipping and replayshipping.
1. Juice date

**Juice Date**

* * *

"You know, Mokuba..." Rebecca hung her head low in a bashful way and paused to take a peek at his face. "I really like you."

His eyes widened and Mokuba made a spfft kind of noise as he tried to not let his juice splurt all over from trying not to laugh. The result was

that he didn't manage to hold it in, even splurting juice from his nose. His shirt and hair became wet.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha," Rebecca's laughter resonated as she triumphantly basked in her victory. "Just the reaction I was expecting."

Mokuba was peeved, but still not as bothered by her 'confession'.

"Mhm, good one!" He laughed. "You and me? Rebecca and Mokuba? Nah, not in a million years."

Mokuba and Rebecca had been friends a while now and they were used to each other's sense of humor. Obviously, Mokuba was aware of her

crush on Yugi, but was just caught off guard since little by little he grew to like her and hoped that she would one day realize how he felt about her.

"Oh, Mokie-kun, you can be so adorable some times, but not as adorable as Yugi-kun. Yugi's just on a way different level."

"Gee, thanks for the backhanded compliment, Rebecca," Mokuba murmured in a feeble voice.

"You're welcome!" She replied as oblivious as ever to his feelings.

_How did I fall in love with this girl? Seto would be laughing at me if he knew. All this trouble for a girl, jeez._

* * *

Short fiction series (500 words or less) Chapter 1 of X


	2. Behind the bush

**Behind the bush**

* * *

"Hey, Rebecca?"

"Yeah, what's up, Mokuba?"

"What's with this whole camouflage business?"

Mokuba and Rebecca were hiding behind a bush with branches and leaves taped to their clothing in an effort to disguise themselves from their prey.

"Secret mission," She replied as she looked through her binoculars.

Mokuba sighed. "Why'd you have to drag me into this?"

"Well, you're my only friend that's crazy enough to do these shenanigans with me."

"This feels like an invasion of privacy though, not that I haven't done it before. I mean…heheh, there are far easier ways like secret video cameras or you could just hire a spy. Why do it yourself?"

"If you can do it yourself you should. Besides, this is far more fun."

"Watching Téa and Yugi on a date, wooo! Loads of fun." Mokuba sneered.

"Psht. This mission is not supposed to be fun, silly! It's for data collection."

Mokuba sighed again. "Data collection?"

"Yes, for some reason, that girl is the apple of Yugi's eye and it bothers the hell out of me."

_Like how spying on your crush is hell for me._

"Why don't you just ask Yugi what kind of girl he likes? Wouldn't that be simpler?"

"Psht. Would a boy really talk about lovey-dovey stuff?"

"I don't see why not," Mokuba shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Oh really? Then what's your ideal girl, Mr. Kaiba?" Rebecca teased without taking her eyes off the prey.

Mokuba was glad she wasn't looking, because he could feel a light blush. He cleared his throat and replied, "Well, I'd like a girl who's smart, sarcastic, confident bordering on the edge of arrogant, but who's an all around nice girl."

"Sounds like me…or the general majority of girls. Haha." Mokuba gulped at what she said, but was relieved at the last part.

A couple of hours had gone by since the duo began watching Téa and Yugi fly a kite in the park from behind a bush when a male voice interjected

"What are you guys doing here?"

Mokuba and Rebecca turned around to see Seto Kaiba with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh we were just…" Rebecca cupped Mokuba's mouth before he could finish.

"We were collecting data," Rebecca answered calmly.

"Collecting data…?"

"Yes, on human social interaction—specifically for couples. It's for a sociology assignment."

Seto eyes met with Mokuba's and the elder brother looked down with a huge smirk at his tomato faced younger brother.

"Well, then. Carry on."

Once Seto had left, they returned to their original positions. Rebecca scanned the park with her binoculars but couldn't find Yugi and Téa.

"Damn it! We lost them!" Rebecca whined stamping her foot on the ground.

"Thank goodness! I thought we'd be here all day," Mokuba said relieved.

"Mokuba!"

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 2 of X


	3. Third Fiddle

**Third fiddle**

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Teddy?" Rebecca asked the brown stuffed bear sitting across from her. Rebecca made the bear nod and say yes. She put the white tea cup near its mouth so the bear could drink the orange pekoe tea.

Mokuba sat beside Rebecca with his chin rested on his left hand staring at the bear and said, "Aren't you getting a little old to be playing with dolls?"

She turned to Mokuba and replied in a haughty voice, "Mr. Teddy is not a doll. He's a stuffed animal."

"Same difference and you didn't answer my question. You're going to be thirteen soon."

Rebecca's smiling face darkened and she frowned. "What does age have to do with it? Mr. Teddy has been with me for thirteen years. He was given to me by grandpa. He's my first and longest friend."

"Hmm… so other than me, that stuffed bear is all you've got, huh?" Mokuba shot back.

"Hmph. You're not any better Mr.-my-big-brother-was-my-only-friend-until-I-met-Yugi-and-his-friends."

Somehow the bear fell from its seat and fell on the grass.

"Look! You've upset Mr. Teddy! He's fallen ill since he heard us bickering. Now he's gotten himself dirty!" Rebecca whined.

"Oh brother," Mokuba gave up exasperated. He had tried on numerous occasions to try and make her let go of that bear, but to no avail. It seems that Rebecca's attention was split between Yugi, the stuffed bear, and him.

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 3 of X

A/N: forgot to put disclaimers. Obviously, Yu-gi-oh! characters are not mine.


	4. Mr Protective

**Mr. Protective**

* * *

"Did you have fun wasting time with your girlfriend, Mokuba?" Seto asked waiting for his little brother to walk through the entrance of their mansion. Seto stared at him with hands interlocked and sat with one leg crossed over the other on a sofa in the living room.

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied hastily trying to avoid his brother's prodding.

Seto smirked. Mokuba was blushing again. He could tell even though his back was turned to him. He always got hasty when he wanted to avoid awkward conversations. Seto thought some harmless brotherly teasing would be fun.

"You make quite the duo, you know, Domino City's very own kiddy superheroes, looking after the innocent civilians while watching secretly in the shadows and how very manly of you to have tea parties with stuffed animals as well. I'm glad I have someone like that to help me run Kaiba corp,"

"How did you even find out about the tea party?" Mokuba asked shocked.

"I have my ways," Seto replied.

"You sent Roland to watch over me again didn't you?" Mokuba said in an I-knew-it kind of voice.

"It's for your own safety. How many times have you been kidnapped? I'll need a kidnapping counter at this rate."

Mokuba growled, "Oh, shut up!" and ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"He's getting quite the attitude nowadays. It must be teenage hormones or some such nonsense. Good thing I was too busy to even think about relationships when I was his age."

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 4 of X

Diclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! Is not mine. No profit is made from this, only hits and occasional reviews.

A/N: speaking of reviews. Thanks to the following reviewers: OtEpShAmAyA, James Birdsong, and SerenePanic. Thanks to all the readers and those who put this story in their favourites. :)


	5. Someone her own age Part 1

**Someone her own age-Part 1**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Domino City park and Rebecca and Mokuba were sitting on the swings together.

"Do you remember how we first met, Mokuba?" Rebecca asked.

"Hmmm….now that you mention it, I don't."

"Your memory isn't that sharp is it? Gramps still remembers how he met Yugi's grandpa at his old age and you can't remember how we met."

"Yugi again?"

"Nevermind Yugi, Mr. Jellypants, this is a serious question. Do you remember or not? Think hard! This is how we really became close with each other,"

Mokuba was silent for a moment searching for the memory in his brain and after a while he said he remembered.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Ring! Ring!_

_Mokuba was eating a chocolate parfait in the kitchen when suddenly the phone rang. _

"_I'm too busy to take this call. Mokuba get the phone!" Seto yelled from his office._

"_Okay, I'm getting it!" Mokuba yelled back._

"_Hello?" Mokuba greeted in a mumbled voice since he was eating his chocolate parfait._

"_Mokubaaaa!" A high pitched voice of a young girl screamed his name and nearly burst the poor boy's eardrum if he hadn't pulled the phone away._

"_Yeah, who is this?" The display listed unknown number._

"_It's Rebecca!"_

"_Sorry, I think you have the wrong number," Mokuba replied sort of creeped out how she got the Kaiba residence number. He knew Seto had rabid fangirls, but he didn't want to become some piece of meat women chased after. _

_He was about to push hang up on the phone when Rebecca shrieked, "No! Wait! It's Rebecca Hawkins. Re-be-cca! You know me. Blonde haired girl who happens to be the American Duel Monster Champion and participated in your brother's KC Grand Prix! Remember?"_

"_Oh, wait! I think I remember? The Yugi fangirl right?"_

"_That's all you remember about me?" She asked irritated._

"_Um, we really didn't talk…"_

"_Whatever, anyways I need your help," She pleaded._

"_Hmmm…I don't really know you. What's in it for me?" He asked, nearly finished his dessert._

"_Well, what do you want?"_

"_I have everything I need," he replied coolly in a way that resembled his brother's deep voice._

"_You've been munching on something this whole time. You know it's rude to talk to someone when your mouth is full. What are you eating?"_

"_Chocolate parfait, but I'm almost done anyways." _

"_Well, Mokuba, I have a proposal for you. If you help me out of my predicament I shall make you the biggest chocolate parfait in the history of time! You think you can eat all that?" She asked._

_Mokuba was dreaming of a giant tub his height full of chocolate parfait and his mouth was starting to water, but then he realized Seto wouldn't allow him to eat that much. He answered, "Sounds tempting, but I don't want to die of diabetes, you know."_

"_Oh, come on! Pleeaaase! This is a life and death situation! Help me! I'm a damsel in distress!" Rebecca begged. "If I don't find someone my own age to befriend, my grandfather will plan kiddy dates with random sons of business associates."_

_By the desperations in her voice Mokuba gave in and said he'd help her. _

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 5 of X

A/N: I said 500 words of less didn't I? Darn it! I went over the upper limit by 33 words! =[ That's why I'm going to have to split this chapter into 2 parts. Thanks to my readers and commentators.


	6. Someone her own age Part 2

**Someone her own age- Part 2**

* * *

_-Still in flashback-_

_Mokuba was sitting on a couch in Seto's office wondering what he would tell him as an excuse to let him go to America alone. Rebecca said that she needed him to come to the U.S as soon as possible. It'd be fine if they had some business meeting to attend to there, but the Kaiba Corporation American branch was doing fine on its own. _

"_Hey, Seto?" Mokuba asked._

"_What is it," the older Kaiba responded while typing on his keyboard._

_Mokuba was swinging his feet while fumbling over his words._

"_I was wondering…would it be okay…I mean I'm old enough to travel by myself…we have a mansion there anyway," Mokuba knew that his brother was busy with work and wanted to hear something to the point, so he blurted out, "Can I borrow your blue eyes white dragon jet?"_

_Seto stopped typing and stared at his brother wide eyed. "What?"_

"_I promise I'll take care of it!"_

"_No."_

"_Come on, please?" Mokuba knew the art of puppy eyes very well and amazingly made his eyes big and glossy._

_Seto hindered, contemplating on changing his mind, but still he kept his position. "No"_

_Mokuba sighed and looked defeated. _

_Seto did not want to see his brother look that way. The reason he worked so hard was to provide for Mokuba and he did not want to deny an easily grantable request. Seto gave in, "You can take one of the smaller private jets and it'll be flown by a professional pilot. Deal?"_

"_Awww, yeahhh!" Mokuba rejoiced. "You're the best big brother in the world!"_

"_Without a doubt," Seto cockily replied. "Since I've dragged you around the world enough times I'm sure you can handle yourself. Anyways, what's this for?"_

"_I've got a business associate to meet there."_

"_Really?" Seto asked incredulously._

"_Yeah, you know that phone call yesterday, it was a kid genius like myself that invited me over to do a project," Mokuba confidently replied as he stood up. "The kid really needs my help."_

"_I see… and is this kid a girl?"_

_A sweat dropped from Mokuba's forehead. Should he tell him this trip was for Rebecca? Mokuba thought that Seto would get the wrong idea, so he lied._

"_Nope, his name's Robert Shawkin."_

"_I guess you have your own business forays to do."_

"_Yup, thanks again, bro," Mokuba cheerfully ran out to pack for his trip. For some reason, he was really excited and his heart was pounding._

_As soon as Mokuba left, Seto lifted the phone and dialed his trusted bodyguard's number. _

"_Roland, your current mission is to look after Mokuba while he will be in America. Make sure he's safe, always."_

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 6 of X

A/N: I've been forgetting to put disclaimers in some chapters, but I assume all of you know I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, nor do I make any profit from these stories. I'm glad a bunch of you like my story! Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Just so you know, all the chapters in the "Someone her own age" arc is all one flashback scene since it's the recollection of how Mokuba and Rebecca deepened their friendship. It's not really a 'how they met' kind of story. It's more like a 'how they bonded?' type of story since they're already acquaintances.


	7. Someone her own age Part 3

**Someone her own age- Part 3**

* * *

_Mokuba was sitting in his seat reading a shounen magazine when he heard the pilot's voice over the intercom saying that they would be landing in Los Angeles soon. He would be meeting Rebecca at the airport terminal and he felt a little nervous as it was the first time for them to just be together without Yugi or any of the others. For some reason, he found himself preening his hair as he was looking at his reflection from the window. What was he doing? He thought. This wasn't a date._

"_Mokuba!" a familiar voice reached his ears while he was just getting off the jet. A blonde pig tailed girl dressed in a school girl uniform jumped on him nearly knocking them both over._

"_Hey, Rebecca," Mokuba said casually as he was trying to regain balance._

"_Now, Rebecca, the poor boy must be tired from his flight," Arthur Hawkins said. Mokuba just noticed that he was only standing a few feet away from them._

"_Hello, Professor Hawkins," Mokuba greeted trying not to forget his manners._

_Rebecca cut in. "This is my friend, Grandpa. Mokuba Kaiba, do you remember him?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I do, but I wasn't aware you kids were that close to each other. I'm so surprised, because Rebecca doesn't have any friends near her age. What shall I tell Mr. Leon von Schroeder? He was so looking forward to meeting you again."_

"_Oh, I will be meeting him. Don't worry about that, Gramps. However, I'm taking Mokuba along with me. Is that okay?"_

_"Not to be rude, Rebecca, but you made your situation sound much worse on the phone."_

_Rebecca shot him an evil glare in attempt to shut him up, but she didn't let her grandfather see. Mokuba took the hint and stayed quiet until they reached Rebecca's house. Rebecca lived in a large estate with her parents and grandfather. Rebecca introduced him to the rest of her family and said that he was a friend visiting from Japan._

"_My Rebecca, you seem to attract quite a lot of suitors around the globe. You must be quite the catch," Rebecca's mom said._

"_Of course, I am mom. With my superior intelligence and stunning good looks, anyone would be lucky to have me." _

_Mokuba glanced at her with a half smile._

"_What?" She asked. "It's true."_

"_Whatever you say,"_

_Once the pleasantries were done, Mokuba and Rebecca were left alone to talk by themselves in the living room. It was quite an awkward seating arrangement with Rebecca and Mokuba on polar opposites of a long black leather couch. They sat in silence for awhile until Mokuba spoke up._

"_So, Leon, huh? He seems like a pretty nice guy!"_

"_That's what you think," She replied. "He's the worst cyber stalker ever! The worst part…is that I'm his unlucky victim."_

"_Unlucky victim?" Mokuba repeated in a confused voice. Rebecca and Mokuba's eyes caught each other and Rebecca's cheeks reddened. She turned her head away in embarassment. Just then, he realized the situation and what role he might have to play._

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 7 of X

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! is not mine!

A/N: Thanks to SerenePanic and KayraIsis for your reviews and all the other people who read my story. I'm glad you like it so far.


	8. Someone her own age Part 4

**Someone her own age- Part 4**

* * *

_Mokuba found himself behind the dressing room curtain holding the worst piece of garment ever created. He stared at it with disgust and couldn't believe what Rebecca was demanding of him. It was bad enough she made him change his hair, wear greenish-blue eye contacts, and on top of that glasses._

"_Do you have it on yet?" Rebecca asked._

"_What do you think?" Mokuba snapped. He had come to the U.S to help her, not play dress up games. "Explain to me again, why I have to dress like this?"_

_She had told him the reason more than once, but he refused to accept the task at hand. "Hmph. Are you that slow, you can't remember what was just said to you?"_

_Mokuba squinted his eyes, glaring at her from behind the curtain. "No, but let me remind you that gambling is the worst! How could you have bet your whole future on a single duel?"_

"_I know! I know! I was being ridiculously cocky saying that I'd marry him, if I lost the rematch, but I swear my strategy against his fairytale deck was foolproof and I really wanted to prove to him that I was the superior duelist. If I had only won, he said he would leave me alone forever. The only problem was…he changed his deck theme and used monsters I haven't even seen and I lost! So, will you please stop rubbing it in my face?"_

"_Excuses, excuses,"_

"_Just follow the plan okay?" Rebecca said annoyed._

"_Fine." Mokuba said through gritted teeth. When he slid the curtain door open, he revealed himself in the most gorgeous beautiful blue ball gown made for a girl. He also happened to have a blonde wig on and a no prescription half-moon spectacles on his face. "Happy?"_

"_Oh, Mokuba, you look beautiful!" Rebecca exclaimed._

"_Why, thank you," Mokuba replied in his most girly voice possible. "You don't look half bad yourself."_

"_Of course you would say that, I'm dressed in your clothes!" Rebecca had on Mokuba's yellow vest and blue striped shirt on paired with his jeans. She also happened to be wearing a raven haired wig, greyish-blue contacts and foundation on to cover her freckles._

_Rebecca and Mokuba waited for Leon's arrival. Mokuba was beginning to become impatient and started to pace around and bumped into the coffee table's side nearly knocking it over._

"_I hate these glasses, do I really have to wear them?"_

"_You're not Mokuba anymore! You're Rebecca Hawkins and Rebecca Hawkins wears glasses. So, deal with it!"_

"_You make the meanest Mokuba ever," he replied._

_Before Rebecca could continue the banter the door bell rang. Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other in the eyes as if confirming their rehearsed skit. It was showtime._

"_Prepare yourself," Rebecca warned as she was about to open the door._

"_He can't be that bad," Mokuba replied, but was only shushed._

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 8 of X (100 -500/550 words per chapter)

Disclaimer: The lovely characters of Yu-gi-oh! do not belong to me.

A/N: Thanks dear readers and especially SerenePanic and Kayra Isis who leave me wonderful reviews every chapter. =] Do you like the cover art? I drew and painted it myself and edited using a photo editor on my cellphone.


	9. Someone her own age Part 5

**Someone her own age – Part 5**

* * *

_Mokuba's hands were sweating from being nervous. Rebecca and him had rehearsed their script many times, but he wasn't sure they would be able to fool Leon into believing their scheme. Rebecca described Leon as a manipulative boy who somehow won the favour of her grandfather which allowed him to see Rebecca whenever he wanted. Rebecca said she tried to tell her grandfather that she didn't want to spend time with him since he was an annoying pest, but her grandfather said she needed to be accustomed to people her own age._

_When 'Rebecca' opened the door she was immediately enveloped in to a tight hug by Leon. 'She' was being squished and 'she' really wanted to pry him off but 'her' arms were pinned close to 'her' body. Rebecca was right, Mokuba thought. He was a little too friendly compared to regular friends._

"_Leon, let go. You're hurting me," 'Rebecca exclaimed._

"_Oh, sorry, becks," Leon said releasing 'her'. Leon paused a second staring at 'her'. Mokuba's heart was pounding. Crap! He thought. Mokuba was sure Leon could see right through their disguises._

_After a moment, Leon asked, "Is something wrong with your voice?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing. I just caught a cold."_

"_Then it's good I came to visit you. I'll nurse you back to health. I brought you a fruits basket!" Leon held up a basket full of a variety of different tropical fruits dipped in chocolate covered in a transparent plastic wrap. _

"_Thanks! I love food!" "Rebecca' replied. Just then 'Mokuba' pinched 'her' in the side and gave 'her' a scowl to remind 'her' of their goal. "I mean, I can't accept this!" _

"_Why not?" _

"_I've told you a million times! I'm not interested! So, stop trying to bribe me with gifts!" 'Rebecca' yelled._

"_Rebecca, you lost the duel. Honor your word and become my future wife! Your grandfather already thinks very highly of me and I'm sure the rest of your family will love me, too."_

'_Rebecca' was freaked out by the glazed look on his eyes. Leon had a determination in his eyes and was set on achieving what he wanted and what he wanted was Rebecca. Mokuba finally understood what Rebecca was talking about when she said he was a stalker._

_Before 'Rebecca' could reply, 'Mokuba' cut in, "Sorry, but 'Rebecca's' family went out today. So, it's just going to be the three of us."_

'_Mokuba' had been leaning against the wall watching silently until that moment._

"_Mokuba Kaiba?" Leon asked surprised to see him there._

"_Got that right! The one and only little brother of Seto Kaiba."_

"_What's wrong with your voice?" Leon asked suspiciously. _

"_Puberty," 'Mokuba sarcastically commented. "That, or…'Rebecca's' cold is highly contagious and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave 'her' alone."_

"_It seems I've got a rival."_

"_Hey, Leon? You know why I've always been turning you down?"_

"_No, but…."_

"_The truth hurts bud, I like Mokuba Kaiba!" 'She' said proudly._

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 9 of X

Word count: 500

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

A/N: 'her' and 'him' mean Mokuba dressed as Rebecca and Rebecca dressed as Mokuba. If you'd like a copy of the cover image visit my deviant art page: j-amitaf .deviantart .co[m]/ art/Rebecca-and-Mokuba-312126821 Hope you like it so far! Review please! =]


	10. A Missed Reward

**A Missed Reward**

* * *

Rebecca and Mokuba's act had fooled Leon into believing that he was just wasting his time pining for Rebecca and by the look he had on his face his self-esteem was shot. Since that awkward reunion between the three of them Leon hadn't bothered Rebecca since, however, Rebecca had a huge suspicion that he would one day make a comeback. For safety precautions, she convinced her parents and grandfather to let her do an exchange study in Domino University by saying that it would be a good experience to study and learn things in a different country.

"I feel sort of bad for him, now that I think of it," Mokuba said as he reminisced that day.

"Oh, and why is that?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, for a guy, especially a young guy, it's very hard to tell a girl you like her and the fact that you repeatedly blew him off is as painful as a chain of slaps to the face."

Rebecca's voice rose as she spoke. "Well, if he had just given up when I said 'no' the first time, then he wouldn't have to relive being rejected every time he tried. I mean, 'no' doesn't mean try again tomorrow. It is that hard to understand?"

"Well, no…but…" Mokuba felt uneasy about what Rebecca just said. He was afraid that if he were ever to say that he liked her more than a friend, she would reject him as well. He didn't have the intention of liking her, but she moved to Domino and began spending time with him. The only person he spent the most time with before Rebecca was his big brother, Seto.

"Why so glum, Mokuba? Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for him."

"No, that's not it," Mokuba said with a soft serious voice enough to make Rebecca worry. Mokuba raised his head and looked Rebecca straight in the eyes with the most serious face she'd ever seen him make.

"Rebecca…" he said her name in a soft low voice and paused dramatically.

"Y-Yes?" Rebecca stuttered since she never heard him say her name like that before. She was gripping the metal chains of her swing because her head felt a little dizzy

"You…"

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"You never gave me that chocolate parfait you promised me!"

Hearing that, Rebecca fell backwards off her swing.

"Owww," Rebecca moaned.

"You all right?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Of course I'm not all right. Help me up!" Mokuba grabbed her hands and helped her get on her feet.

"Why'd you fall over?"

"That serious tone in your voice made me believe you had something important to say!"

"It is serious! You made me dress like a girl and for what? All I got was a simple 'Thanks Mokuba'. Where was that giant chocolate parfait you promised me?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know a think about cooking!"

Mokuba gasped. "What? But you're a girl!"

"Mokuba Kaiba, that's the most sexist thing I've ever heard you say!"

Mokuba looked disappointed.

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 10 of X

Words: 508

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! is not mine.

A/N: Back to the present!


	11. Analyzing the facts

**Analyzing the facts**

* * *

Seto Kaiba was locked up in his study trying to finish some extra work he brought from the company, but he just couldn't concentrate. Lately, Mokuba returned to the Kaiba mansion late at night and he was upset that his brother hadn't been spending as much time at home, yet alone with him anymore. He suspected it was all due to the presence of that child, Rebecca.

He knew all along that she was the person named Robert Shawkin. Seto was disappointed that Mokuba couldn't find a better cover name to lie to him, but still he wondered what kind of relationship this girl had with his brother.

When Seto sent Roland to watch over his brother, he also asked him to report on everything he observed and to write it down as a report. Seto retrieved this document from the very bottom of a stack of papers inside the side cabinet of his desk. Seto began to analyze the facts. First, Rebecca contacted Mokuba first. He knew she was the one who phoned Mokuba by tracing the call of the unlisted number. Second, she asked Mokuba for help among all the people she knew. Apparently, Leon grew to like her and became rather obsessive of her, but thanks to Mokuba posing as her love interest he gave up. Then she moved to Domino as an exchange student and, now, she spends every spare moment with his little brother.

Seto knew that this girl was a child prodigy, but he wasn't aware that she could manipulate people, especially his gullible little brother, so well. She had tricked Mokuba into believing that he liked her first and that he should be the one to court her. This girl really is a genius. Seto Kaiba thought. Though one thing still remained unclear to him, what does she want from Mokuba? Was she after the Kaiba fortune? No, she seems to come from a good family. Then what did she want?

Seto felt jealous that this girl could easily overshadow him. It's like he became brainwashed. He wouldn't let his little brother to be manipulated that way. He was going to get to the bottom of this. First, he had to separate those kids from seeing each other. Next, he would confront Rebecca and ask what her intentions were with his brother.

Seto stood up from his desk and began to walk towards Mokuba's room. He had it all planned out. Besides, this was all for the protection of his little brother. He didn't want him to feel any heartache if this girl was just toying with him.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard Mokuba's happy laughter from inside. He was talking to someone. Probably Rebecca, he thought.

Maybe his brain was just overanalyzing things. Seto thought. Maybe, it was just paranoia or selfishness. This was the first time he had to share his little brother's attention with someone else. This girl made Mokuba happy.

Seto turned around and reconsidered his plan for time being to see how things played out.

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 11 of X

Words: 519

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! does not belong to me.

A/N: I'm thinking of renaming the title to "He's my boyfriend, but doesn't know it yet" because of this chapter. What do you guys think?


	12. How to know if a girl likes you

**How to know if a girl likes you**

* * *

One evening Rebecca had to study for her finals, so Mokuba stayed home and he found himself lying in bed while staring at the light above his bed. He wondered how to know if a girl likes you. He wasn't sure, because he'd never been in a relationship and Rebecca was his first friend of the opposite gender that he talked to and hung out with regularly. It seemed as if she liked him, but he didn't want to risk their friendship.

The question was constantly in his head. Does she like me? Sometimes he even considered the old fashioned pick the petals off the flower routine to see if she loved him or not. Mokuba had no choice. He was going to do it. He was going to ask his brother advice about girls, though he knew his brother didn't have any practical experience he was sure that he could get any girl he wanted.

So, Mokuba got off his butt and went to bother Seto in his study. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey, big brother," Mokuba greeted.

Seto took his eyes off the screen to see his little brother in his light blue pajamas. He finally came to see him. Seto thought. He would have preferred a time when he did not have any work to be done, but the reality is that he always had work to do. He was the CEO after all.

"Mokuba, haven't seen you in a while," Seto hoped his little brother understood the underlying message with what he said.

"Yeah, anyways…Seto I wanted to ask you something,"

The older Kaiba sighed. He knew what was bothering his little brother before he even opened his mouth. "Let me guess, it has something to do with Rebecca?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Seto nodded.

"So, what's been bothering you?" He asked trying to be a concerned big brother.

"Well, I was wondering if there was a fool proof way to know if a girl likes you?"

"Hmmm…." Seto wasn't really sure about that himself since he knew that he wasn't so good in the social interaction department, but he knew one thing for sure…Rebecca liked him. He really wanted to give him the opposite advice, but couldn't. Seto replied, "To be honest, I don't really know."

"Awww, it's okay, bro. I understand. I'll just google it then." Mokuba dashed out of his brother's study leaving a slightly annoyed Seto Kaiba.

So, Mokuba got on his laptop and googled the question, "How do you know if a girl likes you?"

As expected, many websites popped up, but he clicked the first choice like he always did. The site had 10 steps to test whether or not a girl liked you. He decided he would do these ten steps and if at the end of the ten steps, Rebecca responded positively to at least six of the ten steps, he would confess to Rebecca that he liked her.

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 12 of X

Words: 504

Disclaimer: Mokie, Becca, Seto, and the rest of the Yu-gi-oh! characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Still debating about the title…to change it or not to change it? That is the question! Thanks to Kayra Isis and Serenepanic for always reviewing! I hope the rest of you like the story as well. I don't know if the rest of you like it or not. Hopefully, you do!


	13. Do you know what day it is?

**Do you know what day it is?**

* * *

A couple weeks after Rebecca's final exams for her spring course were done, Mokuba wanted to invite her over to the Kaiba mansion to celebrate his birthday. He also wanted to invite Yugi and the rest of his friends along to come over. Seto didn't really make a fuss about having the nerd-herd over at the mansion, because on this one day he would let Mokuba have his way.

Mokuba was waiting outside the gates of Domino University for Rebecca. His back was leaning against the wall and he made sure Rebecca wouldn't be able to see him.

When she finally walked past him, he crept up from behind her and covered her eyes with her hands. Mokuba disguised his voice by saying in a low husky voice, "Give me all your money and I won't hurt you!"

Rebecca recognized those small hands instantly.

"Don't you already have all the money you could ever want, Mokuba?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

His attempt at fake mugging her failed.

"You could've at least played along," Mokuba whined disappointed. "Anyways, now that your finals are done you're free to go out now, right?"

"Mhm, I'm sure I passed those exams with flying colors."

"Good for you Beck! Anyways, do you know what day it is today?" Mokuba looked at her expectantly.

"July 7th."

Clearly, it was not the answer Mokuba wanted to hear. Rebecca smirked and said, "It also happens to be my dear friend's birthday."

He smiled.

"Do you have time to come over for dinner at the Kaiba mansion today?"

He looked at her with his award winning puppy dog eyes and she found it impossible to say no. So, they planned to meet later that night.

It was about six in the evening and Rebecca, Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan arrived at the front entrance each bearing a small gift for the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday, Mokuba!" They all greeted him when he opened the door for them.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad you could make it!" Mokuba led his guests to the dining room where there was a huge buffet which made all of their mouths water.

Just then, Seto Kaiba entered the dining room and an awkward silence filled the air. He wasn't too pleased with having them over, but both parties acted civil for Mokuba's sake.

"Chow down guys!" Mokuba said trying to be a good host.

With food, all rivalry and disagreements between Seto and Yugi's friends were resolved….temporarily.

"Pssst, Mokuba!" Rebecca hissed his name gesturing to come to the kitchen.

"Here."

Mokuba took the paper box and opened it. What was inside was a small bowl of chocolate parfait.

"I know it's not the biggest one in the world, but it was the best I could make. Yes, I made it myself, but I was my first time making it…"

Mokuba took a spoon from the drawer and took a big scoop of it.

"It's delicious!

"Really?"

"Yes! Thanks Rebecca!"

"You're very welcome. By the way, you have chocolate on your face."

Mokuba wiped the area around his mouth.

"Better?"

"Not quite, here let me get it for you." Rebecca was swift with her actions, and before Mokuba could take another scoop, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Now, Mokuba was really confused. Was this a sign?

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 13 of X

Words: 562

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! is not mine.

A/N: Let's all wish Mokuba a happy birthday shall we? On a sadder note, I think the value of X is approaching soon.


	14. Cornering the Mastermind

**Cornering the Mastermind**

* * *

After greeting him, Rebecca ran back to the dining room leaving a dumbstruck Mokuba Kaiba. His face looked like a deer in the headlights. He wasn't sure how to react. That was his first kiss from the opposite gender. Though it was only a quick peck on the cheek, Mokuba couldn't help but smile.

Rebecca did not see how happy she made him. She was too embarrassed to stay and find out. She ran back to the dining room right after she greeted him.

Too focused on getting away from the situation, the flustered Rebecca collided straight into the chest of a very tall man who just happened to be the older brother of the boy she just kissed. Her eyes were averted because she knew her face was burning up. She could feel his cold stare boring holes into her, as if saying he watched everything.

_This girl has defiled my little brother!_ Seto thought inwardly.

Before Seto could even reprimand Rebecca for being what he thought was too forward for a girl, Yugi walked up to them.

"Hey guys, where's Mokuba? It's his birthday dinner after all."

"I was just going to check up on him." Seto replied.

"Is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

Rebecca stared at Yugi who was staring at Kaiba, while Kaiba was glaring at Rebecca.

"Did I…miss something?" Yugi wore a puzzled face.

No responses.

Suddenly, a very happy Mokuba skipped past the three of them with the biggest grin on his face that even a Cheshire cat would be jealous.

Now both Yugi and Seto were staring at Rebecca.

"This little evil genius was trying to seduce my naive little brother," Seto stood there with his arms crossed across his chest.

Intense laughter was soon heard that reached the ears of the other guests. All of them looked towards the direction of where the hysterical laughter was coming from.

She couldn't run away because that would mean her cover would be blown and everything she worked for would be ruined. Rebecca just wanted to spontaneously combust on the spot. Not only was she insulted by some arrogant jerk, her first crush was laughing at her too!

Yugi's laughter was filled with amusement and a sense of relief. He was happy that he wouldn't have to bear the burden of being idolized by Rebecca. What amused him even more was that her approach to snagging her current crush was completely the opposite of how she acted around him.

"What's with all the laughter, Yuug?" Joey yelled. "I doubt Kaiba could pull off a good joke."

"No, Joey it's Rebecca…" Yugi replied trying to hold back his giggles.

"Just what are your intentions?" Kaiba interrogated.

Rebecca held her hands up in defeat like when a criminal has just been caught by the police.

"I'll explain everything to you guys… and to Mokuba."

Seto had a smug look on his face. His suspicions were correct.

The three of them accompanied her back to the dining room where they saw a happy Mokuba standing on a chair.

"Guys, I have an announcement!" Mokuba said joyfully.

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 14 of X

Words: 521

Disclaimer: pushes recorded memo. "I do not own Yu-gi-oh!"

A/N: Happy belated birthday to Eloy and Elias. Thanks to the following reviewers: Raspberry 14, SerenePanic, Kayra Isis, DRAGON, and guest. Thanks to the rest of the rest of the readers who read my fanfiction. The end is quickly approaching, but don't be sad. There's a lot more Mokuba and Rebecca fanfictions available on the site. :)


	15. A Double Confession

**A Double Confession**

* * *

The gang looked at the younger Kaiba that stood before them. For some reason, he looked a bit taller than he usually did and exuded an older aura. He also looked very eager for what he was about to say and was smiling like a maniac.

"You guys know that I've always loved my big brother, right? Well, the thing is…he's got a rival."

A wave of gasps swept across the room. They were all astounded because they thought Mokuba's loyalty to Seto would be stronger than any other relationship he had with another person.

In a seething voice, Seto ordered, "Mokuba, get down from there."

"Let's hear him out," Téa said, curious as to whom this mysterious person was.

"Ooooh, looks like our mini money bags has a girlfriend!" Joey and Tristan teased.

Even though Mokuba tried to hide the shakiness in his voice, Yugi could see that this was very frightening for his friend to do, especially since the girl he liked was also present. So, he looked him in the eyes and gave him a comforting smile.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was trying to sneak out of the room while everyone was paying attention to Mokuba, but she was grabbed by the arm and held in place by Seto. She tried by squirming out of his grasp, but he had a firm hold on her. Seto thought that if his little brother was going to make a fool of himself for this girl, she had better be there to go down with him.

Mokuba took a deep breath, the kiss gave him an adrenaline that would give him the courage he needed for what he was about to say.

""This is a hard thing for a man to say," Mokuba said solemnly.

"Well, it's a good thing you're a kid," Joey remarked, but was immediately shushed by Téa.

"It's okay, Mokuba. Say what you have to say." Yugi comforted.

Mokuba looked at Seto to see that he was holding on to Rebecca. Seto gave him a look of approval which gave Mokuba the last and most important piece of encouragement. He then looked at Rebecca who was quietly staring at her shoes.

"This girl is a very special friend to me. To be honest, she never even crossed my mind, but when I met her and got to spend time with her I realized that I liked her. She's smart, kind, funny, and at times she's a bit arrogant, but I don't care. I like her for herself. Recently, I was searching for signs to give me the courage to confess to her, but then I concluded that I didn't need signs to take a chance."

Rebecca tried fighting back a smile, but the happiness was seeping out of her.

Mokuba continued. "For me, I consider her as my girlfriend, but she doesn't know it yet…or at least… I don't think she does. So, I'm going to ask her right now if she'll officially become my girlfriend."

By then everyone in the room knew which girl he was talking about.

Mokuba jumped off the chair and walked over to Rebecca.

"Rebecca Hawkins… will you be my girlfriend?"

Rebecca couldn't take it anymore. Seto wasn't holding her anymore and she glomped Mokuba.

"Yes, yes, I've been waiting so long for you to ask me!"

Mokuba was ecstatic that she didn't reject him. He would just crumble if she did.

Everyone clapped and cheered congratulations for the new official couple. Téa couldn't help but say aww. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan gave Mokuba a thumbs up.

Seto cleared his throat. "Don't forget your part of the bargain, Rebecca."

"Oh yeah, Mokuba, I have something to confess to you as well…I was hoping you would one day ask me to be your girlfriend, because I planned the whole thing. Starting from the phone call to help me reject Leon."

"You mean you knew all along?"

"Yes" Rebecca felt a little guilty for tricking him. "I was hoping you would get the hint that I liked you, when I made you roleplay as me."

"I don't know what to say!"

"Mokuba, I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"I can't think of anything else to say except bravo, Rebecca! You really are a genius!"

"It's good you know it!"

"Aww, they're so cute together!" Téa and Yugi exclaimed at the same time.

"So, you approve of my new boyfriend, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sure the two of you will be happy together." He replied.

"What about you, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Everyone expected him to be against it, but they were shocked to hear that he approved.

"Just remember this, if you ever break my little brother's heart, I'll use all my resources to make your life miserable." Seto threatened.

"Seto, be nice. She's my girlfriend now."

"I was being 'nice'," Seto replied. "There's just one thing I want to ask you, Rebecca. How did you get the Kaiba residence number?"

"Oh, that? I just hacked your security system and found the number through your telephone service provider."

Mokuba looked shocked and Rebecca just laughed it off. From now on, he'll have to worry about his hacker girlfriend digging through his files.

* * *

Short fiction series chapter 15 of X, where X=15

Word Count: 873 (The longest chapter by far! :P )

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! is not mine.

A/N: Dear readers and reviewers, it's been a long run. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it! Mokuba, Rebecca, say thanks to the readers!

Mokuba: Thanks for reading and supporting me until this final chapter!

Rebecca: Oh, Please Mokuba, clearly it was me that dragged that confession out of you, hehe. Anyways, I'll thank all the loyal reviewers who supported us: OtEpShAmAyA, SerenePanic, James Birdsong, kayra isis, Raspberry 14, -DRAGON, and all the guests/anonymous readers.


End file.
